battleofwarshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Warships Wiki
Welcome to Battle of Warships Wiki The unofficial wiki about the Battle of Warships game by Cube Software. Battle of Warships (Game) Are You fond of battleships? The best naval action for mobile is waiting for you: Battle of Warships. Get ready to sail on legendary ships of the past, play with your friends and destroy enemies! There are more than dozens of First and Second World War ships in the battle of warships fleet. Feel like a captain and sail on a host level of any level. Use artillery, planes and torpedoes. You will find real ships of various Sea Powers in Battle of Warships. Study their special features & advantages, create & update your own fleet! That’s what you find in the game. Ships In total, there are 48 ships in the game divided into four classifications. * Destroyers ** Z20 Karl Galster ** Fletcher ** Yukikaze ** Mahan DD-364 (Premium) ** Leningrad ** Shimakaze (Premium) ** Melvin * Cruisers ** Deutschland ** Admiral Hipper ** Brooklyn CL-40 (Premium) ** San Diego CL-53 (Premium) ** Atago (Premium) ** Des Moines ** Repulse * Carriers ** Akagi ** Sangamon ** Junyo ** Kaga ** Enterprise CV-6 ** Hornet CV-8 ** Graf Zeppelin (Premium) ** Midway CV-41 ** Shinano (Premium) * Battleships ** Majestic (Removed) ** Royal Sovereign (Updated/overhauled) ** Arkansas BB-33 ** Texas BB-35 ** Großer Kurfürst ** Rodney ** Dunkerque (Premium) ** Fuso ** Nagato ** Kongo ** Scharnhorst ** Bismarck ** Tirpitz (Premium) ** South Dakota BB-57 ** King George V ** New Jersey BB-62 ** Sovetsky Soyuz ** Wisconsin ** Iowa BB-61 ** Missouri BB-63 (Premium) ** Yamato (Premium) ** Musashi ** FS Super-Alsace (Updated/overhauled) ** KMS H41 ** Montana BB-67 (Premium) In-game Currency Dollar * Can be used to: ** Buy non-premium ships. ** Buy and upgrade weapons or upgrade ship stats (Hp, speed, turn rate) * Can be obtained by: ** Completing quests. ** Playing battles. (destroying ships grants an extra reward) ** Converting golds into dollars. ** By Daily Reward. ** By Daily Container every four hours. Gold * Can be used to: ** Buy special items. ** Buy more dollars. ** Speed up upgrade time. ** Restore ship's durability. Can be obtained by: * Completing quests. * Playing battles. * Buying gold using real money. * Watching free ads every 15 minutes. * By Daily Reward. * By Daily Container every four hours. Platinum * Can be used to: ** Open Containers * Can be obtained by: ** Playing battles ** Buying Platinum using real money. Ship Components There are three ship components that can be used to build exclusive ships such as KMS H41 battleship. Ship building components, electronics, and H41 - 42CM Main guns can be obtained by opening containers. Containers For specific list of rewards that can be obtained from containers, visit this page. Containers contained various rewards from dollars, golds, ship components, and ships. By having enough platinum, you can open one of the following containers: Daily Container * You can open it for free every 30 minutes (though the game says 4 hours) * Contains basic items and some currency and a small chance to obtain a legendary ship (USS Mahan DD-364). Video Container * You can open it by watching a 10-30 seconds advertisement every half hour. * Contains basic items and some currency and a small chance to obtain a legendary ship (FS Dunkerque). Basic Container * You can open it for 10 platinum. * Contains basic items and a fair amount of currency. Has a small chance to obtain a premium or legendary ship. Premium Container * You can open it for 100 platinum. * Contains good items and a great deal of currency. Has great chance of containing a premium or legendary ship. Legendary Container. * You can open it for 1000 platinum. * Contains great items and a great deal of currency. Has a significant chance of containing a premium or legendary ship, has a small chance of containing an exclusive ship. Epic Container * You can open it by obtaining 2500 rare container points. * As you open containers, you obtain a certain amount of rare container points. ** Daily Container - 25 rare container points ** Video Container - 25 rare container points ** Basic Container - 10 rare container points ** Premium Container - 125 rare container points ** Legendary Containter - 1500 container points * Contains the best of items and a huge amount of currency. Has a great chance of containing a premium, legendary, or exclusive ship. Ideas and Suggestions to improve Question text me at Have an idea to improve the game, whatever it is and want to share it with others, then this is the perfect topic for you. You create a new page with your Idea as the topic of this page, add the name of it to this list here and link the name here with the page you created. * New Ships * New Game Modes * Idea Contests * Idea: a bonus-Reward for a completely upgraded ship * Idea: aircraft carrier interceptors Category:Browse Category:Games Category:Android Category:IOS